


Clear as a Melody

by AutomaticWastelandFox



Series: Miraculous Tales of Kwami Swap [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02 Captain Hardrock, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Peacock Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Peacock Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Bijou Bleue, Protective Luka Couffaine, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Villain Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticWastelandFox/pseuds/AutomaticWastelandFox
Summary: Marinette hasn't had a chance to get to know her class much since becoming a miraculous wielder so she jumps at the chance to design costumes for her classmate's band. Watching their debut at the music festival is the perfect way to get a feel for their music and bond with her new friends... and why did no one tell her Juleka's brother was drop dead gorgeous? Oh look an akuma.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Tales of Kwami Swap [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920829
Comments: 23
Kudos: 138





	Clear as a Melody

“Thanks so much for coming to help with our very first concert you guys! It really means a lot that you came even after Jagged offered you backstage passes.” Rose’s voice echoed as she shouted excitedly into her mic. 

“Are you kidding?” Marinette laughed and squeezed Rose tightly, not missing how the tiny girl's eyes were slightly misty. “We wouldn’t miss the debut of Kitty Section for the world.”

“You know it!” Alya chirped wedging herself between the two shorter girls and pulling them in for a tight hug before snapping a quick selfie. “The three of us are going to help put you guys on the map. Then you guys will be the ones inviting us backstage to shows!”

Alya gave the girls one final squeeze before flitting away to snap more pictures of the band setting up for Kitty Section’s new social media pages. Marinette flashed Rose a quick thumbs up and settled herself on a pile of colorful cushions that had been scattered across the deck. She hummed softly to herself flipping to a blank page of her sketchbook to start roughing out the body shapes of the members of the band. 

She had been surprised when Juleka, the shy girl from class, had tapped her shoulder last week during lunch. She’d seen the girl around school before, but this was the first year they had been in class together. Thanks to her… extracurriculars this year she hadn’t got the chance to really get to know all of her new classmates as well as she would have liked. She definitely hadn’t known the girl was in a band with Rose and Ivan, but when she mentioned being interested in a commission Marinette had agreed almost immediately. 

At first Marinette had been reluctant because there was no way she could churn out outfits for the whole band before the National Music Festival, but Juleka had been quick to reassure her the outfits were for future shows. Juleka just wanted to invite her to their musical debut so she could get a feel for their music and the band’s general vibe. Nino and Alya had joined their table mid-conversation and were on board immediately. It hadn’t even taken the whole lunch period for the teens to work out the details. By the time the bell sounded Alya had already planned out the bands website and Nino was lost brainstorming audio mixing. 

Marinette tapped her pencil against her lip thoughtfully while she watched the band members set up and test their equipment. Juleka had described the band’s sound as being inspired by kawaii core. Marinette hadn’t been familiar with the genre so she had gone home that night to research it. She still couldn’t quite say how she felt about the music, but she was thrilled about the over the top pageantry. She was excited to design more costume type pieces for her friends, but she wasn’t sure where to start yet. 

She had just started sketching out designs for some cat like masks when a loud voice boomed just behind her. She squealed in alarm flailing about and sliding off the cushion she had been perched on nearly sending her sketchbook overboard. 

“Captain Anarka of The Liberty on deck me young pirates!” Marinette twisted her neck around to find the captain standing just behind her. The woman wasn’t particularly tall, but her voice carried and her confident swagger made her appear larger. Her hair was a beautiful shade of slate and Marinette honestly couldn’t tell if it was natural or dyed that way. The woman snatched Marinette’s discarded sketchbook from the deck and her lips twisted into an appreciative grin as she scanned the open page. “I like what ye’ve got so far lass. Ye must be the designer me daughter was crowing about.”

“Oh, thank you ma’am!” Marinette smiled up from her still prone position. “It’s still mostly a mess right now, but I’m very excited to work on it.”

“Ah lass, don’t ye know that messiness is life? Out of chaos comes creation! And don’t ye be calling me ma’am. That’s Captain or Anaraka ye hear?” The woman tossed her a quick wink holding an arm out to finally help her up off the deck.

“Aye Captain!” Marinette giggled accepting the hand and the offered sketchbook from the eccentric woman. She followed behind the woman as she made her way to the helm where Nino and Alya seemed to be rearranging some of the clutter and checking all of the electrical.

“Whoa sailors!” The Captain shouted jogging ahead to snatch a metal statue from its perch. “Never place a metal object next to a compass. The metal attracts it just like a magnet” 

“Oh, uh sorry Captain.” Alya smiled sheepishly taking the statue and placing it far away from the compass.

“No harm done lass.” The Captain chuckled looking down at the band below just in time for Rose to give them an excited thumbs up. “Hm, yer Marinette right?”

“Yes ma-Anarka. That’s me! Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette gave an awkward salute earning snickers from Alya and Nino when she smacked herself in the face with her sketchbook.

“Well lass we appear to be missing our guitarist. Could ye go tell Luka that we’re ready to start the rehearsal.” 

“Of course captain, but uh who is Luka? And where is he?”

“Luka’s me son, ye’ll find him below deck in his cabin. Now hurry up Lass!” 

Marinette squeaked at the Captain’s bellow and quickly scrambled below deck. The Captain hadn’t been lying about messiness that was for sure. The small living room kitchen combo was packed to capacity, but somehow it still managed to feel more cozy than cramped. None of the entryways off the living quarters appeared to have doors so she went with her gut and peeked through the closest doorway. She nearly fell over when she found her nose just a few inches away from a boy meditating on his bed in a comfortable quarter lotus position. 

He was handsome, if you were into the edgier punk look. Considering how strongly she was fighting the urge to reach out and run her fingers through his vivid azure fringe she was starting to think she might be into it. Her eyes swept across his relaxed form as she noticed his gauged ears and the painted nails. Her eyes roved up his heavily braceleted forearms up past his Jagged Stone shirt until she found herself staring directly into curious cornflower eyes. 

She felt her fingers dig into the door frame and she had to will herself not to collapse into a pile of goo right there. Oh, she was so screwed. She opened her mouth hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt. She tried to say something, anything to salvage the moment, but all she managed was a pitiful strangled mewl. His lips twisted into a small smile and Marinette was one hundred percent sure she was going to die. Kwami take her now.

“Uh...I’m Ma-ma-Marinette!” Oh mon dieu she messed up her own name. “Your ma-mo-mom, uh the Captain sent me to get you. They’re, uh the groove-group! The group is ready to start rehearsal!”

“Hello Ma-ma-marinette!” The boy brought a hand to his mouth politely trying to cover his laugh. 

Marinette winced at the teasing, feeling her face flame even brighter in embarrassment. She hung her head and started to slowly back through the door frame. Maybe if she was lucky the deck would just open up and swallow her.

“Wait!” the boys expression fell and he reached one hand out to her tentatively. “I’m sorry. Words don’t always work right for me. I’m better with this.”

Marinette watched as the boy reached beside the bed and retrieved a well loved electric guitar. His eyes were still watching through his heavy fringe as he laid the instrument across his lap and strummed a single chord. He patted the empty space next to him on the bed his eyes soft and hopeful. Marinette slid hesitantly onto the mattress, mostly because the thought her legs might give out from under her if she didn’t. 

“It’s strange.” He was still watching her with that gentle smile but his hand slid across the fretboard and he began to play a beautiful melody. Marinette brought a hand to her chest letting it rest over her heart. Her eyes drifted closed as she allowed the music to envelop her. The tune was familiar somehow, but she couldn’t place it. “That’s what your heart sounds like.” 

“How…” Marinette’s eyes popped open and she found herself leaning closer into Luka’s presence. She didn’t even try to keep the wonder out of her voice. “How do you do that?”

“Music is often simpler than words.” Luka didn’t seem perturbed by her sudden closeness, but Marinette found herself painfully aware of it as she stared into his ocean eyes. 

She inhaled sharply and shot to her feet stumbling across the room to feign intense interest in the boys expansive collection of guitar picks. Before she realized what was happening her desperately fidgeting hands had already reached out and plucked one of the picks from the display. She grimaced down at the offending piece of plastic that bore Jagged Stone’s visage. She had just turned to Luka ready to apologize but startled when she realized Luka had stood as well and was now once again just mere inches away from her.

“You like Jagged Stone?” Marinette startled at his unexpected closeness, losing her grip on the pick and juggling it for a second before she managed to snatch it again. She shoved her hand out to Luka the pick resting in her trembling palm as she tried to return it. She attempted to answer the question, but her tongue had apparently decided it wasn’t working again. She only managed a jerky nod. Luka didn’t seem to mind instead he reached out and closed her fingers around the pick. “He’s my favorite singer. You can keep that if you like. I have plenty.”

“Th-thanks!” Oh good she could talk again. “Jagged’s my favorite too.”

“Hm, well I guess I should go join the… groove I think you said?”

“Did I really say that out loud?” Marinette moaned reaching up to tug on her pigtails miserably. Luka only chuckled and walked past her. 

“You’re a funny girl Marinette.”

Marinette found herself smiling dreamily at the stairs long after Luka had disappeared from them. She only snapped to attention when she heard the dreamy sigh next to her ear.

“Ooooooh! I like him chick. The way he decorates his hair is most becoming! You should sing for him Marinette!” Duusu must have slipped out of her purse while she was distracted. The little kwami was trilling in delight while she did excited loops through the air. “Young love is so beautiful! Your emotions are spinning around even more than that compass was! What are you waiting for? Follow him!”

“Shhh! Not so loud Duusu!” Marinette giggled, sharing her kwami’s exuberance for a second before shooing her back into her clutch. “Besides you know I can’t worry about boys right now… He is really cute though, right?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir hummed distractedly from the shadows of the Eiffel Tower watching Jagged Stone take the stage. He tried to enjoy the music, he really did. He probably had the best view of the entire concert, but all he could think about is how he would rather be in the crowd. He wanted to be shoulder to shoulder with the other teens getting jostled around as they jumped and danced to the music. Instead, he was waiting for Hawkmoth to make a new akuma.

Jagged had just started his third song when a police helicopter zoomed overhead beelining straight for the Seine. A few streets over he could see several police cruisers headed in the same direction running their lights and sirens. Well, that looked promising. 

He extended his staff and launched himself high into the air where he prowled across the Parisian skyline bounding from rooftop to rooftop. He stuck to the shadows careful to remain hidden from the thousands of people flooding the city streets enjoying the festival. Finally he arrived on the banks of the Seine where a houseboat was moored surrounded by nearly a dozen police vehicles. He peeked out from behind a billboard of himself, watching officer Raincomprix yell into his megaphone at a woman on the boat. The two stalked towards each other continuing to yell until they were standing nearly nose to nose on the boat’s gangplank. That’s when he spotted a familiar pair of pigtails. 

Marinette was here… of course she was. It was actually starting to get ridiculous how often he kept running into the girl. He frowned at the unwelcome warmth spreading through his chest as he watched her. He couldn’t explain the feeling, but it came every time he saw her. Ever since she had shoved him during the very first akuma attack he felt a strong connection to her. A longing that he couldn’t even begin to understand. 

She was visibly upset, standing on the deck of the ship wringing her hands and biting her lip nervously. It took several heartbeats before he noticed that she was standing in the middle of a group of other teenagers. He recognized her two friends that were always with her immediately and thought he may have seen the others around the city. She took an unsure step forward as if she were going to go try and stop the arguing adults, but a broad hand landed on her shoulder. 

Chat felt his tail thrash in irritation as he watched the taller boy’s hand slide down her arm to gently intertwine their fingers. Chat swiveled his ears focusing on the two straining to hear their conversation. He could feel the growl rumbling in his throat as he finally picked out the boy’s smooth voice. 

“It’s alright Marinette-”

The boy continued to speak, but Chat couldn’t make out his words over the sound of Hawkmoth’s voice crackling over the speaker in his baton. 

“Chat Noir, I sense a soul demanding liberty.”

“Yes Hawkmoth.” Chat’s eyes narrowed when the blue haired boy wrapped a comforting arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “I was about to call you. I’ve got a ship captain here that’s ready to rock and roll.”

Chat heard Hawmoth’s small groan, but ignored it pressing the shining paw print to end the call. The other two teens he recognized as the girl’s friends had shuffled over to the pair by now. The boy, Nino he remembered, was standing behind his girlfriend, Allie he thought, with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin resting atop her head. The girls had reached out seeking comfort and had taken each other's hands when the woman tore the tickets Raincomprix had been scratching and threw the shredded bits into the air. 

His palm itched and Chat found himself wondering briefly what that was like. To be standing on the deck of that ship among friends. To Reach out for comfort and actually receive it. He felt the sudden violent urge to leap aboard the vessel and toss the blue haired boy head first into the murky waters of the Seine. To take Marinette’s small hand between his own clawed ones and squeeze it softly. He flexed his claws in irritation when he spotted the inky black akuma fluttering towards the ship’s helm. Finally. 

Chat leapt from his perch unseen to land on the bowsprit behind the cowering teenagers just as the ship and it’s captain were enveloped by the familiar black and purple smoke. 

“Oh no!” Marinette wailed in distress. His attention snapped to the girl just in time to watch the boy push her behind him protectively. Nino had done the same with his girlfriend and the two couples were now carefully backing away towards the rest of the teenagers, their eyes still locked on the akuma. 

“Raise the mainsail me deckhands! Let’s get swashbuckling around here!” Chat took the akuma’s cackling as his cue. He stood to his full height being sure to plaster his most menacing grin across his face.

“Ahoy Captain!” Marinette startled at his voice whirling around to face him. Chat felt his grin stretch even wider, practically feral as he watched the girl pull the punkish boy closer, her fingers digging into the distressed fabric of his hoodie. “Permission to come aboard!”

“Ah, Chat Noir. Hawkmoth said ye’d be long shortly. Welcome aboard lad. Every ship needs a ship's cat, especially a black one. That’s right good luck it is.”

Chat quirked a brow sparing the accursed ring on his hand a quick glance. Well, wouldn’t that be a first. 

“Mom.” The boy held Marinette even tighter against him angling her away so that his frame very nearly obscured her small form from Chat’s view. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t be daft lad!” The akuma laughed again bounding up the steps to the upper deck where she grasped the boat wheel tightly. “Yer mom has weighed anchor. Ye’ll be calling me Captain Hardrock from now on. Now get to yer instruments. Liberty, set us a course for the Eiffel Tower. Soon we’ll be the only concert at this music festival, just as soon as we destroy all the others. Tell me Chat Noir, do ye play lad?”

“Mom please…”

The tall girl with purple hair spoke for the first time and Chat felt the sick guilty feeling he had become so accustomed to begin to pool in his stomach.She looked horrified. Her one visible eye was locked on the monster that had been her mother, shining with unshed tears. She was holding a tiny blonde girl who was openly crying, her face pressed tightly against the dark haired girl's chest. 

“No way we’re playing like this.” Chat blink at the large boy’s gruff growl. He recognized him. The first akuma, Stoneheart. He also recognized the rainbow braids of the girl he had once held captive tucked close against his side. Huh, small city after all.

“Mutiny? On MY ship?” Captain Hardrock hissed leaning over the wheel to pin the teenagers with a manic grin. “Liberty, seize these scallywags and throw them down into the hold!”

“Chat blinked, reeling back slightly when the thick chains burst from below deck wrapping around the screaming teenagers and dragging them away. He managed to make eye contact with Marinette just a split second before she disappeared. Her eyes were fixed on him, narrowed in determination. He felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck him as he stared back into those eyes. He remembered that look. He had seen it before, all those months ago when she had sent him tumbling into the city sewers. It was a look that promised swift retribution. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Below deck Marinette felt all of the fire drain from her when she realized how closely she was chained to Luka. He had been holding her against him when the chains snaked around them and now she found herself practically, no not even practically, she was straight up sitting in the older boy's lap. Her blazing face was pressed firmly into the crook of his neck and her arms were pinned between them, trapped against his chest where she had been holding onto his hoodie. She struggled for a moment trying to find any bit of give and slip her arms free, but it was useless. Luka grunted at her squirming and she felt her flush creep down her neck and up to the top of her ears as she remembered their position. 

“Oh! Mon dieu! Luka I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“It’s ok Marinette. Can you get your arms loose?”

Marinette shivered at his soft breath on the back of her neck. She tilted her head until her chin was propped on his shoulder and she could see Alya and Nino. Trixx had appeared from Alya’s shirt pocket and had his paw phased through the padlock on their chains. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his tiny tongue peeked from the corner of his mouth. 

“N-no. It-it’s no good, they’re too tight.”

“Don’t worry girl.” Alya and Nino were standing now the chains pooled around their feet. “We’ll get everyone free.”

“Wow.” Luka blinked at the two in surprise. “How’d you do that?”

“Oh, uh…” Alya didn’t get a chance to fumble through a lie as the sound of heavy boots echoed from the stairwell. 

“Go!” Marinette hissed indicating the doorway to Luka’s room with a jerk of her head. “Tell the heroes!”

Alya and Nino had just disappeared through the door frame when Chat Noir reached the bottom of the stairs. Marinette had to painfully crane her head under Luka’s chin to scowl at the villain. 

“We just keep running into each other huh Purrincess?” Chat crouched completely ignoring Luka as he invaded Marinette’s space. “You aren’t stalking me are you? I can’t say I blame you. My physique is pawesome and the leather does wonders for my… assets.” 

Marinette snorted. She was just about to lay into the boy, but Luka beat her to it. 

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that.” Luka growled at Chat leaning forward and attempting a swift headbutt.

“Oh?” Chat sneered leaning back to avoid the blow. “What are you going to do about it, you Jagged Stone wannabe? Dye my hair with kool-aid? Paint my claws?” 

Chat laughed at his own joke waving his fingers just inches away from the tip of Luka’s nose. He looked as if he were going to continue, until he finally noticed the empty pile of chains. He growled angrily, lifting the chained teens into the air as if they weighed no more than a bag of groceries. Marinette flinched at the animalistic snarl that tore from his throat. 

“Where are they?!” 

“They went to get the heroes.” Luka’s voice was steady, unfazed by the sharp teeth bared in his face. “I’m sure they’ll be here any second.”

As if summoned by Luka’s words Captain Hardrock started to shout angry commands at the Liberty and two thumps hit the deck above. Chat hissed in Luka’s face one more time before tossing the two against the hull making sure Luka’s back hit one of the thick support beams. Luka gasped at the force of the blow, the breath knocked out of him. Chat’s lips twisted into a satisfied smirk before he turned his back on the teens and bounded up the creaking stairs. 

“Luka!” Marinette’s eyes watered as she tried to tilt her head back to see the boy’s face. She noticed the shoulder her face rested against was slumped, the arm hanging limp now possibly dislocated from the impact. 

“I’m okay.” Luka turned his head to smile down at her reassuringly though his response had come out as more of a wheeze. Marinette felt her own breath catch as she looked up at this beautiful, brave boy. She felt the overwhelming urge to lean up and capture his lips in a sweet kiss. She might have done it too, if she hadn’t caught sight of the small blue creature working at the padlock of their chains near Luka’s hip.

“Luka! I uh, I think when Chat threw us he broke the lock!” Duusu gave her a quick nod and Marinette struggled just enough to put on a show before the chains fell away. “You’re hurt Luka. Stay here, I'm going to go help!”

“What?” Luka’s eyes were wide as he reached out to snag her hand with his own good one. “No way. Let the heroes handle this Marinette. You need to get off the ship and away from that akuma.” 

Marinette found herself drowning in those eyes again. Before she could respond a loud explosion rocked the ship and sent her tumbling forward back into Luka’s lap. She tried to catch herself, afraid to injure his arm any further managing to brace her hands against the hull on either side of his head. Marinette whipped her head around at the sound of a throat clearing behind her. Rena Rouge was standing in the cabin grinning wickedly at their position. 

“I’m here to save you, but if I’m interrupting I can always come back later.” Marinette scowled at her friend but didn’t get a chance to chastise her before the fox heroine had lifted her bridal style. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back for everyone, but let’s get you out of here first.” 

“Oy! Hands off me prisoners!” 

Rena leapt backwards just as the chains on the floor flared to life and attempted to snag them. Luka wasn’t as lucky, he grunted in pain as the chains snaked their way back up his body squeezing tightly before locking back into place. Rena scowled at the chains sparing the boy a sympathetic glance before she turned and dashed through the doorway tucking Marinette against her. Marinette had just a second to reach desperately for Luka before he disappeared from her sight. His smile was relieved. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bijou Bleue re-entered through the same porthole she had escaped from. She tiptoed back through the galley, her eyes desperately seeking Luka. His head rested against the hull now, his eyes closed and lips twisted in pain. 

“Bijou Bleue!” She startled at Mylene’s awed gasp blushing lightly as she realized she had momentarily forgotten about the rest of the hostages. She brought a finger to her lips in a shushing motion gesturing to the deck above. 

“Hello again Mylène. Marinette told me you were all down here, she wouldn’t stay on land until I promised to come down here and get you.”

“That girl’s unbelievably brave.” Bijou Blueu flushed under her mask at Luka’s soft praise. She knelt before the boy smiling as she plucked a feather from her fan. 

“You’re Luka right? Marinette said you might be able to help me, and I think she was right.” She waited for Luka to nod before she channeled her magic into the feather turning it a brilliant magenta. She blew a soft puff of air on the feather watching it lazily drift down to his thick leather bracelet. 

“Fly little feather.” The feather glowed brightly as it was absorbed into the bracelet then the shining pink mask glowed across Luka’s face. “Luka, I am Bijou Bleue. I can feel the deep desire within you to help your mother, and your friends. With the power of my feather you can create a sentiknight to help me save them.” 

“Of course Bijou Bleue.” Luka’s eyes slid shut a peaceful smile tugging at his lips as the magic solidified next to him. The sentiknight took the form of a vaguely angelic being, humanoid with a set of wings and a small harp clutched in one hand. It appeared to be made of a solid clear crystal and though it was mostly featureless, it’s hair was styled into twin pigtails. “My Melody will help you. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat grinned confidently at the suspended heroes hanging from the Liberty’s mast. Carapace and Rena struggled impressively, but the chains held fast. It was starting to look like Captain Hardrock might be right after all. This might just be his lucky day. All he had to do was pluck off their miraculouses and then clip the little blue bird’s wings. He glanced to the banks of the Seine warily as he approached the hero pinatas. He had to admit he was a little nervous that he hadn’t even seen Bijou Bleue yet. 

The peacock wasn’t to be taken lightly after all, her sentiknights had only become stronger and stronger over the last few months. Not to mention she gave him that same stomach flipping feeling Marinette did everytime they clashed in battle. He honestly had a hard enough time not tripping over his own feet when she pinned him with those jewel toned eyes. He’d seen enough anime to know he was attracted to her, but there wasn’t any room for an enemies to lovers slow burn in Hawkmoth’s plan. That hadn’t stopped him from flirting shamelessly with her every chance he got. It also seemed to fluster her which he considered only fair. 

He had just reached for Carapace’s wrist ready to slip the bracelet off when he heard it. A single clear note, then the sharp whistling of air. His ears twitched and he jumped high in the air just in time to avoid the concentrated soundwave that shattered the deck at his feet. 

“What’s the big deal Captain?” He whipped his head to find the akuma, but she seemed just as confused.

“It weren’t I? Do ye think I’d be daft enough to blow holes in me own ship?”

Chat’s attention was solely on the baffled akuma; he never even saw the blue booted foot until it caught him beneath the jaw and sent him flying across the deck crashing through the fore mast. He rolled to his feet coming up to glare at Bijou Bleue who had perched delicately atop the mainsail. 

“I see you’ve met Melody.”

Her sentiknight hovered next to her prisms of light reflecting through its faceted crystalline body. The creature plucked two more notes on her sparkling harp and the chains holding Rena and Carapace exploded into glittering dust. The two heroes landed on their feet with triumphant smirks. Carapace stretched his arms casually reaching back to retrieve his shield, making sure to flip off Chat Noir as he did. 

“Ye can’t be doing that to me Liberty! I be the only concert around these waters!” More chains shot for the heroes from the ship, but Melody strummed a haunting tune on her harp, shattering them all mid-air. 

“Don’t worry about the chains, Melody will protect us. The kids below deck told me they saw the akuma land on the ship's compass. I’ll keep Chat Noir away. I say it’s high time this ship made landfall.” Bijou was on him in a heartbeat, her fan slicing so close to his throat it cut the bell free from his suit. He couldn’t recall ever seeing her attack quite so viciously. He didn’t even get a chance to fire a quip at her before she was on him again in a flurry of movement. He could hear Captain Hardrock screeching desperately behind him as she tried to defend the compass, but he knew this was a losing fight.

“Cataclysm.” That got him a little breathing room. Bijou Bleue pulled up short, her eyes now trained on his glowing hand. “Well this whole cruise has become rather hawk-ward and un-pheasant. Tell me, how well do you think those kids below deck can swim all chained up?”

Bijou had just a moment to comprehend her eyes blowing wide as Chat slammed his palm to the deck of the Liberty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette and Alya leaned against each other on the deck of the newly repaired Liberty, their backs pressed to the mixing table Nino was slumped across. Their tired eyes were trained on Ankara and Officer Raincomprix as they walked between the band members adjusting the volume until they were both satisfied. 

“Yo. Is that Adrien?” Nino suddenly sat up straight squinting at the riverbank. Alya and Marintte craned their necks looking over the railing until they found the increasingly familiar model. The girls shared a confused shrug before settling back against the equipment. Nino was already halfway down the gangplank waving the model down “Hey dude! What are you doing?”

“Oh, hey Nino. My father gave me permission to watch the Philharmonic Orchestra at CIty Hall, but I guess Hawkmoth isn’t a music person. I decided just to call it a day and head home. My driver is picking me up around the Arc de Triomphe where traffic isn’t so bad.”

“Bummer. You could always hang out with us instead.”

“Oh, no I couldn’t impose-” Nino ignored the model’s weak argument already steering him aboard the ship. They had just reached the deck when Adrien’s foot caught the edge of a large back instrument case and he was sent sprawling.

“Adrien!” Marinette crawled across the deck on her hands and knees until she was hovering over the prone boy’s head, her face pinched with worry. “Are you alright?”

“Uh y-yeah. I’m alright. I just...woah.” Adrien’s eyes were trained past her, focused on the case that had popped open during the tumble. “An original ZX2Q4.”

“That old thing?” Luka had walked over by now giving Adrien a concerned once over. “No one even knows how to play it.” 

“I do.” Marinette blinked at Adrien’s sharp tone. She didn’t know the model that well, not really. She’d only had a handful of conversations with him and he was still very firmly in acquaintance territory, even if Nino seemed determined to befriend the sheltered boy. Still, she couldn’t recall ever hearing him snap at someone like that, not even the workers on the handful of photoshoots she’d seen him do. Maybe he just took his playing skills really seriously.

“Cool.” Luka seemed unfazed giving the boy his trademark smile while he helped the blushing Marinette to her feet. “Why don’t you play a set with us?”

“Sure. Thanks uh…” Was it just Marinette or did Adrien’s smile look a little strained when he reached his hand out to shake? Then, she swore she saw Luka’s eyes narrow just a fraction as he returned the grip.

“Luka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Action is not my forte if you haven't noticed, but I'm trying to practice writing a little more of it.


End file.
